Ask the Gems
by simonecarneiro048
Summary: Steven quer saber a intimidade de Ruby e Sapphire, e já que as gems se desfundiram, o menino aproveita a chance de ouro. ALERTA: SPOILERS. STEVEN UNIVERSE PERTENCE À ETERNA DIVA REBECCA SUGAR. DE FÃ PRA FÃ, SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. FANFIC PARA O CONCURSO DO BLOG MYSTIC QUARTZ


CAPÍTULO I: One Shot

Steven filmava as gems observarem o idílico oceano da vista privilegiada da colina acima do Temple Cristal, o santuário das guardiãs. Respirou profundamente e inexplicavelmente a sensação de relaxamento o invadir e o stress se esvair. Mesmo vivendo a beira-mar, o encantamento pela beleza a ponto dos astros desejarem a imagem refletida na superfície límpida a cada dia era de tirar o fôlego.

E sem titubear o menino as questionou:

-Estou curioso. Qual a arma da Sapphire? Uma luva de boxe ou soco inglês? Ou talvez um pente? – o menino falava as opções tentando acertar a correta.

-Steven, a fusão combina as armas pessoais dos seus componentes gems. As manoplas de Garnet não é exceção a regra. – Sapphire esclareceu paciente.

-... STEVEN já imaginou a Laughy Sapphy* socar os bandidos.

-Ruby pare de me encabular. Eu batalhei na Guerra Gem por mil anos.

-Ah, Sweetie-Pie* estar fundidas há milênios me faz gostar de inventar apelidos carinhosos, independente, de adorar o nome Sapphire... – emendou Ruby a sorrir maliciosamente. - E mais, essas maçãs do rosto coradas são irresistíveis.

Steven alheio a conversa particular, assistia, a Sapphire rir gostosamente da situação divertida para elas. Ruby enlaçou os braços ao redor da cintura da gem azul e esta procurou afastá-la um pouco, adivinhando o intento da parceira.

Sapphire escovou as madeixas da franja de lado e descobriu o único olho por uma fração de segundos para a gem vermelha e então a pediu:

-E eu adoro Ruby... Mas mantenha a seriedade, Cuddly*. – Sapphire entrou no jogo sem resistir. - Comporte-se!

-Ou vai me proibir de tocá-la? – a desafiou.

-Hey, gente! – o meio gem interrompeu abrupto, com as estrelinhas nas íris. - Qual é a sua arma?! – segurou firme o pulso da jóia azul e esta recuou pasma. Sapphire se livrou do aperto das miúdas mãos rechonchudas, o menino a olhou perplexo.

-É segredo por acaso. - constatou ao fingir incredulidade. - Vivem escondendo segredos de mim.

-É omitir informações, Steven. – corrigiu Ruby. - Mentir não é o nosso feitio.

-E revelar o quê achar conveniente. – rebateu Steven.

-Milênios de acontecimentos faria a mente entrar em parafuso, acredite. – a jóia vermelha envesgou e sorriu discretamente a outra gem e encarou o garoto na expectativa de presenciar o inacreditável. - Pense se a acionar a arma, não vamos surpreendê-lo depois.

Steven franziu a testa, tentando deduzir o porquê de fazer surpresa. Ser alguém facilmente impressionável se transformou num tipo de piada interna de casal?

-Isto é um programa de Talkshow. – Ruby interrogou desconfiada das intenções do garoto de olhar vidrado.

-Não. É um bate-papo entre bons amigos. Eu chamo o programa de: " _Ask the Gems"._

-Ótimo, concordamos na condição de não postar na internet. - ressaltou a gem vermelha de diálogo incisivo. - Então porque ligou a câmera?

-Vou gravar pro arquivo pessoal, mais conhecido como o Lion.

-Entra na brincadeira, Ruby. – orientou Sapphire de habitual face inexpressiva, antes de mover os lábios e expor um sorriso.

-Vocês lutaram pela mamãe? – estas histórias de guerra indiretamente revelavam indícios de sua mãe, que receava saber diretamente pelas três Gems.

-Sim, compomos seus exércitos. A Rebelião de Rose Quartz nós inspirou a não viver subjugadas por uma ditadura opressora. E hoje vejo as armas caídas no campo dos morangos e penso em cada gem que a empunhou, não apenas por sua líder, Rose. Todas aquelas gems tinham seus próprios objetivos, seus sonhos e talvez um amor por quem lutar. E Homeworld quis erradicar tudo e continuar ajoelhar-se seu poder. E ter a liderança de Rose foi à chance usufruir da verdadeira liberdade. Que é conquistada ao travar nossas batalhas.

O menino escutou o discurso de Sapphire admirado, as frases da gem provinham do coração. Seus sentimentos. A vida que viveu. E se todos adquirissem este dom útil no mundo de aparências.

-Uau!

As recordações dos tempos de confronto vêm à tona a mente de Sapphire.

-... As mortes foram um preço alto pela independência da colônia. Rose abastecia a Fonte da Cura. Enquanto, ajudávamos a resgatar Cristal Gems de pedras rachadas e poupar as suas vidas.

-Alcançamos nossos desejos. De Rose, Pearl e nós. Por nossas companheiras caídas fomos vitoriosas. – Ruby acariciou gentilmente a mão de Sapphire.

-As gems malvadas de Homeworld proibiram de viver juntas? E quando decidiram assumir a identidade de Garnet?

-Na visão de Homeworld a fusão é uma mera arma bélica e as Perma-Fusão* sofrem discriminações e não são vistas como cidadãs dotadas de direito. – disse cabisbaixa ao vir memórias desagradáveis de vivenciar o preconceito e humilhações diárias impostas a estas gems. -... Aqui na Terra, vivemos uma situação angustiante na época da Guerra, a ponto de nunca mais imaginarmos a vida a sós. Vermelho sem Azul.

A sociedade de Homeworld fabricava cidadãos, programava suas funções pré-determinadas para desempenhar trabalhos e garantir o funcionamento de sua estrutura. E nesta organização gems defeituosas eram condenadas a infelicidade.

Sapphire decidiu abandonar seus devaneios, o passado não a interessa e ouve Ruby falar a Steven:

-Graças a Rose sobrevivemos.

-Homeworld é horrível! – comentou enojado dos relatos do planeta lar das gems de seguir uma conduta rígida e injusta.

-E por isso a Terra é nosso lar, Steven. – Ruby bagunçou os cabelos crespos.

-Aqui na Terra vocês ficam juntas e... Comigo.

 _-"... as quero vivendo juntas e felizes". –_ esta frase, há muito tempo perdida ecoou e fortaleceu a crença de Sapphire de lutar por seus sentimentos e não os ocultar.

-... Não trocaríamos por nada. – Sapphire deu um singelo sorriso, enxerga tantos traços de Rose nele, em especial, amar as pessoas.

Notas:

Os apelidos carinhosos:

Laughy Sapphy* E o apelido da Sapphire. A Ruby a chamou assim no episódio "Keystone Motel".

Sweetie-Pie* Doce igual torta.

Cuddly* Gosta de ficar agarradinho. Este cai perfeitamente para a Ruby.

Perma-Fusão* Fusão+Permanente. A Peridot usa esse termo no episódio "Too Far".


End file.
